Luna Eclipse
by lizzie1234
Summary: Set after BD. A new power is growing MAGIC. Can the Cullen coven stop the New Order before it's too late for everyone? All characters belong to S Meyer. beta'd by emmy1512. Very original and intriguing storyline - emmy1512 MOVED TO BELLA/EDWARD
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE!!**

**THIS STARTS AS NESSIE/JACOB - THEN MOVES TO BELLA/EDWARD. CANON COUPLES IN THE END. JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE.**

**A/N Hey all! This is Lizzie, and this is my first story, Luna Eclipse, so be nice, but also constructively critical!  It's the untold story of Nessie. It is my take on the next book of Twilight, if there were one. Emmy1512 is my Beta for this. **

**Decisions, decisions**

Marry him, don't marry him, marry him, don't marry him.

Oh my god this is stupid, I should just say yes.

What am I thinking resting my future in the hands of the amount of petals there are on a stupid daisy, but I'm stuck for ideas. I have tried it all, even asking my aunty Alice if we would be happy in the future as she is a vampire who can see the future. It didn't really work though; she can't see my future because I'm a half vampire or my fiancé _eww I hate that word_ because he is a shape shifter.

I know, I know. A vampire and a shape shifter, perfect match. We probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't the fact he was attracted to me or he has imprinted as he likes to call it, it's all a bit weird if you ask me but that's the life I was born into, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm an average 16 year old and always will be 16. I'm frozen in time, or just never aging, one or the other. I go to school and have friends, and boyfriends. _Well that's just to annoy Jake my fiancé, as I take him to his word when he says "I want you to have a normal life" in his muscular voice so I do_, but in a way I know my future is with him. It's just hard to except sometimes.

"Honey were home, how was school?" I heard my mum call to me.

"oh it was ok mum, it's just getting too easy you know, how was your hunting trip?"

"Good good got some nice deer, come down stairs honey we need to talk"

_Talk. Oh great looks like Jake got to her before me. Get ready for the boyfriend talk, yippy._

"ok one minute just tiding up"

I didn't really need to tidy up, my room was surprisingly tidy, just an excuse to get my story straight before I get told again and again how much he loves me and will take care of me. I wish dad was here, he would stick up for me. He doesn't want me and Jake together, but he's not here because he is away visiting friends. Great timing dad.

"Oh honey I knew you would look gorgeous in that dress"

"Thanks mum I like it to"

I know she was just stalling, but the longer she waits the more chance someone may pop around and she won't be able to talk to me, I can wish, but I better get it over with.

"Mum I......"

"You don't need to do anything if you don't want to honey" she said so fast it took a long time to sink in, but then relief washed over me and filled my face and before I knew it I was crying. "Oh what's wrong honey? Don't cry. There isn't anything to be sad about, everyone will still love you never mind what you decide."

"That's just it mum; I don't know what to decide. Everyone is saying to accept but I don't know, I just don't want to upset Jake after everything he has done for me, but will I be happy? I love him, I really do, but more like a brother and sister love then a husband and wife love. I look at you and dad and your perfect, but I don't think I can be like that, can I?"

" Only the future holds the answers to those questions honey, your dad and I have been through lots of problems in our life together and I'm sure you will go through bumps in your relationships with or without Jake."

"You don't realise how much I needed you to say that mum"

"Aw I think I'm going to cry. Not." Emmett said being openly sarcastic

"Hey Emmet" I said.

Emmet is my uncle who finds it highly amusing to wind me up, so I get him back with set ups like putting tape across the door, shame he has such a good eye sight and can see everything I try. He used to fall for them on purpose when I was a kid, but now he doesn't miss a thing, damn.

"Aw there's nothing like mother-daughter bonding; shame it's over that dog."

Rosalie, oh Rosalie. She's the witch of the family. She hasn't quite got over that mum didn't die giving birth to me and I'm not her baby, so I often show her how much mum and I love each other through my power. Oh yes; I have a power. I can show people stuff when I touch them through speech and images, which is cool but gets annoying when I can't touch friends and pretend boyfriends. I did that once one of my boyfriends kissed me only to find he could see what I was thinking, word broke out and we had to move abroad to England which is good because then my family can go outside without going all sparkly.

"Oh good I knew that would look great on you"

"Oh thanks Alice"

_It's a dress get over it_. That is what I wish I could say, but I knew it would hurt Alice's feelings so I kept it to myself.

"Where are grandma and granddad?" "Oh they went to the island for a couple of weeks" "oh it's ok for some. Sun, heat and relaxation, I wish. Just rain and school and school and rain for me.

"Talking about dogs" said Rosali

"No no no, I don't want to talk to Jake, err I'm going out see you soon. Love you mum."

"You can't stay away forever"

"I can try mum I can try"

"Don't be home late"

"Won't be, I'm just going to see Stacy"

Wiping my eyes I went to get my car keys. I know I said I was 16; I got a fake id from my uncle Jasper's friend and went for driving lessons but dad mainly taught me. He was amazed that I like cars as much as him 'miss wanna be fast and furious' is what he always calls me. I headed for the garage, just as he opened the front door so I ran for my gorgeous jag xf and sped out the drive and down the road. I didn't want to look into my rear view mirror and see if he was there but I couldn't stop a short glance, only to wish I hadn't my eyes caught his gazing expression looking furious but also devastated. His brown hair flowing everywhere I snapped my glance back on the road, the hair standing up on my arms.

I sped up to 100 but he kept on my tail never slowing down so I took a detour through town so he would have to turn back human...or better yet go home. He couldn't let anyone see him all wolfed up. It was little bit mean but I couldn't face him right now.

I have never been so pleased to see Stacy's little run down estate, she lives a normally forty minute distance from my house, but I can always do it in ten, sometimes five, minutes. Stacy loves coming down to my house because were a lot better off than she is.

She lives in a tiny flat with two bedrooms for her mum two older brothers, little sister and herself along as her pet dog, Alien. But she never takes little bit of half money wise here and there, her mum is too proud. She is the traditional mum, only parent looks as old as her kids living off the countries benefits sometimes, if not all the time.

I feel really sorry for Stacy; she is such a lovely girl who hasn't had her fair share of good yet in life. We're best friend. We met at school, my dad's really happy that I met her and can act human for a while before going back to my freak show of a family. Don't get me wrong; I love them, but they drive you insane.

I stepped out the car really slowly. I kept putting my feet on the floor and pulling them back again, I took a deep breath and jumped out of the car and shut the door so fast I felt sick I looked around warily, just waiting for Jake to jump out. I paced up the path and pressed the buzzer for Stacy's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I was safely in Stacy's room away from the nosy eyes of her family, I laid on her bed and burst into tears.

_God this is an emotional day_.

"What's wrong babes?" she didn't sound surprised to see me crying, it had become such a habit

"I.... err... he" _why am I blubbering?... just spit it out _

"He...he...he has asked me to marry him"

"Babes, that's fantastic news! But why are you crying? I'm confused I thought you loved Jake. We... we are talking about Jake aren't we"

"Yes were on about Jake... You moron"

"Ok... it's not my fault… calm down and tell me what's happened."

Oh god I must sound like a right bitch, but that's it. I am a bitch; I must be. I have the best friend ever, a family that love me and a hunky boyfriend who wants to marry me and I'm still crying. Yep, I'm a bitch.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong. I have spent years knowing that I want to be with him, all I wanted was to be married and have a cute little cottage together and then see if we can have.."

Oh I had to stop there. I was going to say vapa-wolves but that way have been a shock for Stacy. As you may have guessed she doesn't know about me, but I can touch her. I'm in her arms right now. She thinks she has this connection with me, _ha stupid humans clueless_ anyway that's what she has come up with when my thoughts come into her head, and it got me out of that conversation so I was happy to accept that we have a 'connection' for now anyway.

"And have…"

"And have…have kids" _that worked better_

"I'm sure that you will work it out, you always do, but babes is that what you want? Do you want to be with Jake, coz if you don't want him I will have him. Wow, I mean his muscles are huge!"

I gave Stacy a stern look but at the same time I was smiling I'm glad at least she can make a joke out of this. That's why Stacy and I are best friend I suppose, I'm always depressed and she always makes me happy, I don't know what I would have done without her. She has made my move to England bearable.

"Well today is not about my empty love life, it's about fixing yours. Never mind how empty mine is" she made a pretend sniffle and looked at me with the worst puppy eyes ever, batted her way over mascara-d eye lashes and said really fast

"Oh come on Ness lets go pull"

Before I could even answer she was across the room throwing a pair of really short shorts and a baby pink crop top it had a slight stain on the bottom from a previous night out. I always kept my slut cloths at Stacey's because I didn't want dad to find them. Or Jake to sniff them out, he didn't come here and he hated me coming here. That's probably why I'm always here, so he never nearly knew the smell of the clubs.

I pulled on the shorts that revealed more of my pink undies than needed and then the top. I looked in the mirror and realised that you could see my bite mark from a hunting trip when the stupid wild dogs bit my hip line, man it hurt. It was healing over and looked more like a bruise with teeth marks.

"Nessy, Nessy, Nessy. Tut tut! You said that you didn't like Jake or is it someone else? That bloody love bite is huge." Oh shit, should I go with it or... oh who am I kidding? I'm going to have to go with it

"Well erm Stacey it was before he proposed but shh we don't want people to know... ok... ok Stacey?"

"Ye ye ok my dirty friend, now come on girl get your flirt on"

"Its on, its on" wow I think she actually might of believed me, if I get to broke, which I don't think will happen with my families fortune, I could become a actress.

We queued up against the railing of Sugar Mill, freezing my tits off you, and this was classed as fun, you know if there weren't so many slappers we would promptly be pulled as a prostitute not a teenager although most teenagers do, that or be put in the back of a police car and oh dad wouldn't like that.

I was so relieved when the que started moving although it was slow the slight movement was heating my body up. When we got to the front we were quickly searched and my bag was proded and poked by the rather fat woman bouncer. I then barged my way through to the little window and slid my £5 note into the small slit in the glass, or probably plastic around here, I could hear the music banging from downstairs so I slid down not wanting to fall in my incredibly ridiculous gold stilettos.

We walked into the main club to see many groups of people all standing together mainly boys with boys and girls with girls, but the odd slag grabbing onto the boys in her gang.

As we entered Stacy pulled her best pout and we strode in full of confidence. I felt under dressed but Stacy must of felt even worse she was wearing a white backless dress then showed her off white bra and taffled thong it ended just above her thigh line and showed off most of her baby fat, as we call it. But never mind, a lad would still shag her never mind what she was wearing or how bad she looked. Don't get me wrong, Stacy is gorgeous, but she doesn't wear the right cloths to compliment her pale skin and beautiful blue eyes that were brought right out with her long blond hair.

"Can I buy you lovely girls a drink?"

I turned around suddenly almost tripping over my own feet to see the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen gazing back at me. His brown eyes were showing many different emotions, his perfect pink lips and rosy cheeks. I don't blame him for having rose cheeks, all you have to do is walk in here. The close proximity of so many people made for a warm room.

I was brought back to the real world when Stacy said great, and we walked over to a group of lads. Stacy eyed them all up individually before picking one and sitting next to him. Poor boy. He is going to have to put up with her all night he wont know what's hit him. I laughed to myself before sitting next to the beautiful boy from before who soon introduced himself as Ben. Oh Ben and Ness, I like the sound of that.

We started chatting, well shouting, it was hard to understand anyone over the music, but he soon got in that he was new here and he was starting at the all boys school that was in the next village over from me, oh my god, if I heard right he just said that I was pretty.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, I just hope that the amount of foundation I have on has a chance to hide it.

I was grinning to myself before he asked if I wanted to get some fresh air, I think Stacy must have heard that one because I got a worried look from her.

"I'll be ok" I whispered as he dragged me from the where we sat and up the stairs towards the doors.

I shivered as soon as the coldness hit me, I wasn't really looking forward to standing out there again.

We headed out of the club and around the corner away from the scowling eyes of the bouncers who was staring at us suspiciously.

He leaned against the wall and then I realised he didn't just want some fresh air, he…

_Oh my god, he wanted me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Note – Hi all! This is Emmy1512. I just wanted to say, go check out meilzdoggg01 and her stories. Read, and review. She's a great author!**

**Also, I'm currently writing 2 fic's. One is called Close, and the other, Thorns of a Rose. I would love you to read them! :-)**

**Here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

He pulled me towards him by the small of my back and started kissing my neck, I think he thought I was enjoying him slavering on my neck but I was really holding back the vomit. His hand ventured down my back and just under my firm bum, he left it there while his other hand was pulling my head up to look at him.

_Should I just make out with him?_

He reached in for a kiss and I pulled back, still weighing out my possibilities. I looked to see his face blush, he was gorgeous, like most people I know, but he blushed; and that was a reaction that I really longed for. Blushing was a human mistake, and it was the speck of humanness that had me kissing him, really kissing him. Like I loved him more than anyone else, and god he was good at this...

He pinched my bum with his hand then pushed me away and, to my disgust, started laughing.

Then he said to the thin air "told you she would, now give me my cash"

"Told who what... what?"

My head was in pieces, I didn't know what to think, but before I had time to realise what he was saying, Jake jumped from nowhere, with a wad of money in his hand that he shoved into Sam's chest. The emotion in his eyes made me burst in to tears.

_Now it's a really emotional day_.

They shook hands and Sam left, still laughing uncontrollably to himself. Then it clicked. Jake, my Jake, had paid someone to try and kiss me.

_Oh my god, I can't believe he could do this._

"Why... why would you do this?"

I was suddenly to my feet pushing him he just stood there like a statue and ignored me and stared into thin air.

It was obvious that my makeup was smudged down my face as I blubbered away.

"I love you Jake!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" he said without even moving his mouth, more of a hiss through his teeth.

"Because... because I was... I AM confused"

_Yep now I'm not only a bitch, I am a slag too, it's not going well._

I staggered away I must look drunk but I was just torn. My heart was torn apart into thin little chunks

Jake had always trusted me and now he was hiring male whores to see if I fall for the trick and I did. He doesn't love me anymore.

"Go get Stacy she needs to go home"

_I had just done this and he was worried about Stacy_

"_O...k"_

I didn't want to argue, so I just walked back into the club and up the stairs toward Stacy who was suddenly playing big sister and hugging me and… _scared for me_.

Before she could say anything I butted in and said "we need to go Jake is outside in the car"

She became stiff next to me; she must be coming up to her own conclusions. I just pulled her away from the boys who were eyeing me up curiously and the girls who were sniggering from the other seats. As we headed down the stairs I must have tripped about 5 times, each time making me sob more. We got to the door to find the car empty with a note saying

_**Go straight home, Stacey can sleep there. I just rang her mum and she said it was ok, I'm not mad with you, I'm mad with myself. If you don't want to be with me, then I shouldn't force you. **_

_**I love you and that love can be as a boyfriend, a brother or a friend, but I CANNOT be without you completely. Drive safe. Xx**_

_**-J**_

_And now I feel guiltier._

The drive home wasn't that long. I sobbed and coughed and Stacy asked me persistently to tell her what had happened. I just said that Jake had seen me making out with Sam, she punched my arm and then apologised so many times, saying she was sorry for bringing me here and that it was her fault.

It wasn't her fault. If I could just get my head straight then I could have stopped all of this from happening.

I was bored of the story after telling my mum, Alice and, to my surprise the rather strangely intrigued Rose. Then again, she did love a fall out and especially if it was to upset Jake. You wouldn't expect such beauty to hold such horridness. Aside from Rose, my mum and Alice were as supportive as I could have imagined, if not better.

I cried myself to sleep that night, wishing and wondering if things will ever be happy around here, for me anyway. By the smiles on everyone else's faces, their life must be going swimmingly. It is just me and Jake who are doing things wrong then.

I walked towards my bathroom, stepping over Stacey who was unconscious and snoring on my floor, as soon as I saw my reflection I wished I hadn't.

Curse the person who created snot, there were about 5 massive volcanoes spread across my face. My eyes were all red and irritated with think blobs of sleep on each side. My lips were all chapped as if they had never felt moisture, and my hair looked like it had been abandoned by the birds that used to live in it. I was a mess. My stomach let out a grumble so loud that it made the snoring of Stacey sound more like a squeak. I put the toilet lid down and perched on the end, head in hands and thought longingly for the answer to my problems.

The problem is I don't think there is one.

**AN- I hope you liked it, review please :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta Note - Emmy1512 here again to do some promoting. I would just like to say, after reading and reviewing this, go to my profile, and read my stories, and review, if you can. Because, well there is nothing better than new readers and reviewers. You people are like candy to me, the child.**

**So here is chapter 4 of this wonderful story, if I do say so myseld (kudos to Lizzie, for wonderful work)**

**Fixing Problems**

I hated that day at school, I'm in six form at South Holderness Technology College, SHTC for short. I love the school but hate the pupils.

I want to go into health care like Carlisle, my granddad. I take health and social, and it's ok but it's just a bit boring. I don't know many people in my class and I'm quite glad for that. Most of the girls in there you wouldn't trust to hold your bag, never mind nurse you back to health or look after your kids.

School was slow, but I was happy for the quite walk home, day dreaming as always to pass the time. It's normally a secret agent sort of dream. I should write them down. They're normally really good, it's just getting the time. I'm either at school, doing homework, learning the piano or talking to my friends on msn, like Emmy or Mari. Oh yeah, life is interesting.

*knock knock *

"Hello girls. Oh, just girl. Hun I'm just nipping out to meet your dad will be back soon, how are you feeling?"

"Erm, as expected" I walked towards mum, who looked beautiful as ever.

"Ah I have missed dad can't wait to see him"

"We will be home in about 30 minutes. He's almost back and I'm just going up to meet him. He sounds really happy, wait till he knows what's going on around here"

"Mum..."

"Don't worry minimum detail; you may want to destroy those though"

She gestured towards the pair of short and the ball that was a top, lying on my cream carpet.

I had picked up that she said destroy so I got dressed and heeded for the garden

Mum opened the door and said Alice and jasper were here if I needed anyone

God do I need anyone? I need to find myself first.

I watched as the fire grew and my shorts fed the fire.

"You don't have to burn them"

I turned around suddenly to see Stacey standing at the door. I was glad that she looked worse than me, but I scrambled to my feet as I tried to figure out a reason I just burned my best shorts. I had nothing; I just shrugged and started to stop the fire from growing any bigger.

"What do you fancy doing today? It looks like we could do with makeovers."  
"Yeah, that would be nice"

Alice popped around the corner with Jasper on her tail.

"Did I just hear you say makeovers?" Alice said it a little too happily for the environment.

"Yeah, sure you go get some stuff ready Alice and we will be right up. Is that ok Stacey? I know you won't turn down a pamper" I nudged her as I went into the house again.

"No that's ace"  
"oh wow, yay!" Alice skipped up the stairs whistling away.

_I'm glad someone is happy._

I enjoy Alice's makeovers mainly because it's our bonding time no one else lets her so she loves me for it.

I soon realised that Jasper had gotten out of the way as soon as the word makeover was used. Poor lad it's a full time job been married to Alice, but they love each other and wouldn't have things any other way, I so envy them for that.

I went upstairs, while Alice rushed around tiding up and setting up for our makeover, and Stacy made some cereal.

I heard a vibration and headed for my mobile.

"Ha. 20 missed called and... oh my god 40 messages?" I said out aloud.

"I have missed you"

I turned suddenly to see the face that matched that husky voice.

He smiled.

"Hi. I new you wouldn't let me in. I will have to thank Alice for not telling you I was coming. I'm out of credit now, so I thought I would come in person."

He pointed to my phone, I panicked, I'm not sure why though. I ran up to Jake and give him the most stupid hug ever.

"So, are you hugging me as a brother, friend or boyfriend?"

"As my lovely fricking fiancée!"

I went on to my tippy toes and kissed him passionately.

"Ok now I'm confused"

"All of this has made me realise that I love you, what I did was just to see if I could do it; and I could but I felt awful. I will always love you, it's how it's meant to be."

I kissed him again and he kissed back this time.

The door swung open and Alice pulled me away. I was suddenly shocked and then saw the playful expression on her face

"Sorry love but I need this one; its makeover time!"

"Have fun "he said sarcastically as I was escorted down the stairs and sat on a cushioned chair in living room, Stacy was already there tucking into her coco pops and flicking through the channels on the sky box.

Stacy looked confused as I walked in smiling, but I was happy. I think I made the right decisions and I know my mistakes can be fixed in the future.

I enjoyed the pampering, I felt really refreshed after. Alice had worked her magic; and god, it must have been magic.

I sat up and stretched as the door swung open and to my suprise3 bodies had walked instead of just 2. I could tell by mum's face something was wrong, but dad looked as happy as ever.

And then the body turned around to unveil the most unusual person I had ever seen.

**Beta Note - Y'all know the drill people! Review :D**

**Also, another public announcement, meilzdoggg01 would like you to read and review her stories, as would we (Lizzie and Emmy).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii piplz**

**I just want to point out that Sam in the last chapter was not Sam from Jacobs old group, can't believe I made that mistake, just to clear up, Jake has left everyone behind to live in England with ness and the Cullen's **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Lyl **

**Liz**

**X**

**Beta Note – Hi all! Just wanted to let you all know, you can check out my stuff at ****.net/emmy1512****, and also, check out meilzdoggg01. We both LOVE reviews. **

**Now, go, read and review this amazing writers work. :-)**

Everyone thought she was weird; it wasn't just me. Well, apart from dad, he seemed to really like her, which was pissing my mum off. Especially every time he said something they had done together in the past week, which was a lot. He then slipped in that she was staying with us for a while and I think my mum almost exploded.

I know it was stupid, but I felt a little inferior to her. She was perfect, like everyone in my family, but she was so different. She looked almost human but still vampire like. Her brown hair cut off to a blunt line across her shoulders, her brown eyes that you lost yourself in when your eyes ever met hers. She wore clothes that would look simple on anyone else but made her look like they was born for each other. The baby pink strappy top sat just above her hip bones, showing the bit of skin between her trousers. She had black baggy combats on that had pockets all the way down. Her top revealed very large amount of cleavage that looked almost cosmetically enhanced.

Everything about her looked so good and so perfect, but In a weird way I felt like she was keeping something from us as she told us about her life and what she enjoys doing.

She was staying in the spare room in our house. Well I don't mean to brag, mansion would be a more appropriate term. It had to be we all live here, except Charlie, who lives in back in America, and Jake, who lives in a cottage in the forest (it's so cute, well apart from all the scrap cars on the yard that he is fixing up).

We all sat down to watch our Friday night film (it was dad's idea that every Friday we would sit down like a family and watch a film). This week's film was Shrek, and it was better than I thought it would be.

I was sat between Jake's legs on the floor, giggling every time he jerked as he tried to stop his laughter. He loved films like this.

We were all there; Rose and Emmet cuddled in a ball in the corner, Alice and Jasper in another, Carlisle and Esme were on the couch, and mum and dad on the other. A room filled with people in love, apart from our guest, Emmy, as she introduced herself. It was a nice name that in my opinion suited her. She sat alone in the darkest corner of our large living room. She gazed at the TV screen but I saw her eyes wandered around the room and shoot back when she saw someone watching her.

The film was good. It was a funny family film, perfect to elevate the feeling in the room. Alice saw I was trying to lighten the mood and decided to help. I shot her a quick smile that I'm sure she received as I went to the kitchen to get something for Jake and me to eat.

I put on the kettle and listened to it sing as it boiled. I went into the cupboard and lifted out two pot noodles and peeled off the lid and emptied the sachets while I waited for the kettle to finish. When it was finally done, I poured the water into the two pots. I sniffed as the smell filled the room.

"Yummy" Jake whispered in my ear.

I jumped across the room in one elegant pounce. I wasn't expecting him to be behind me, never mind to be whispering into my ear. Needless to say, he'd startled me slightly.

"Didn't mean to scare you" he said with a sarcastic grin on his face "ok, maybe I did"

He walked over to me and grabbed the kettle that was being squashed in my strong grasp. I wasn't as strong as a vampire, but I wasn't far off it, and the kettle was currently perishing to that strength.

"You know if I don't kill you ....." I trailed off as I finished the noodles by mixing them with a fork.

"Good film" he said happily.

"Yeah, you seemed to enjoy it. You wouldn't stop laughing."

"It was good. Do you fancy going back to mine tonight?" he said giving he a slight squeeze as he hugged me.

"Erm, let me think."

I put my hand up the back of his top and dug my nails in and dragged them down his back playfully.

"Don't tease me you little minx"

"Sure, that would be nice"

He lifted me up to the bench and kissed me passionately.

"Put her down" Emmet said, hitting Jake in the shoulder playfully "remember your dad is on the other side of that wall and can hear whatever you are thinking, so keep it to yourself because I know where he keeps his rifle" Emmett finished laughing.

Emmet walked out the room still laughing and I heard my dad thank him from the other room.

"Well that's shit."

"I'll go get my coat and we can leave in a minute, I love you."

"Love you to, hurry..."

I ran upstairs and into my room, grabbed my jacket and checked myself over in the mirror. Some of the makeup that Alice had applied earlier was still visible, but I decided to put a little more concealer on to make sure my spots were still hidden. I wolfed down my pot noodle and headed down stairs.

I told my mum I would see her in morning, and gave Emmet a wicked look when he started laughing. My mum looked at me smiling and said to have fun. Emmet said something under his breath, I guessed he said something along the lines of "she will", but I wasn't bothered in retaliating. My dad was chatting away to Emmy happily. I went up and gave him a quick hug, noticing his peculiar smell, but I thought nothing of it. Then I went to the car where Jake was waiting for me.

The drive there was ok. Jake and I chatted about school and stuff, then we started talking about Emmy. I was shocked by how fond he had grown of her in one night. I didn't even think they talked that much, but I was more shocked my how much I was bothered by it. It was almost like now I had made my mind up to be with him, he was no longer mine. I knew that was wrong, but I felt highly protective of him.

We reached his cottage (I say cottage because it's in the middle of nowhere and looks like any minute it's going to fall down, but it's more of a house) It's very pretty in a way. It looks very natural and made a nice place to relax before going back to the busy life back home.

We headed into the house and I went up to our room to get some pjs and Jake checked the messages.

"You have one message" the highly annoying voice recording said.

"Who is it from and what do they want?" I shouted from upstairs as I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Erm...Charlie..." Jake said, heading up the stairs "wonder why he rang here and not your place"

"Maybe he wanted to speak to you and not me. Did he leave a message?"

"Yeah, just to ring back"

"Here, pass the phone and ill call him"

I put down my tooth brush and emptied my mouth, and started dialling.

It rang and rang to the point where I was going to put it down, but just as I went to he picked it up and said hello in a tired voice.

"Shit" I murmered.

"What... Ness is that you?"

"Sorry, I forgot about the time change. I'm really sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no don't be silly, I needed to talk to you and Jacob anyway."

"Oh right- JAKE" I shouted loudly

"Yeah babes? Does he want to speak to me"

"Both of us"

"Put me on loud speaker please"

"Will do"

Beep

"It's on. What you need to know or ask C?" Jake said enthusiastically

"OK, well a girl was around here the other day... I don't want to go into detail but I think she is one of your friends, if you know what I mean. She was really weird, beautiful, but weird. She said she was called a.. Amy?"

"Emmy?" I said confused

"Yes that's it. Well I suppose if you know her, you could tell her to leave me alone? She's been here a lot recently, in person. Apart from last week, but she's been sending letters. She kept saying all your names continuously. I told her to leave, but she just stood there like a statue saying your names over and over. Even when I closed the door on her she just stood still and said your names into the door. It was really scary."

"Don't worry Charlz, we will talk to her about it"

"She's there?"

"Yep she has been with dad for a week and now she is staying at our house for a while" I said, still feeling confused.

"Get her out, now.... get away from her"

"What? Why? Charlie what's happened?" Jake said suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger ending I just couldn't help it, sorry **

**Will update soon **

**Thanks for reading and leave a comment **

**Lyl **

**Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg who is Emmy really? Trust me I'm as excited as you are to find out. **

**Hope you like this chapter, I am really enjoying writing them but plz send a review and tell your friends to read.**

**Lyal **

**X Liz x**

**p.s the real Emmy1512 is ace and not the character who I am building in the next chapters, and make sure you read her stories. Yeah, go now do it, but read mine first! lol**

**x**

"She's been... she's been... erm sending letters"

"Start from the beginning Charlie"

"Well, one night I came home from work to see her for the first time. She was stood facing the door saying all your names over and over. I asked her what she wanted but she just ignored me I tried to push her out of the way, but she was like a statue and didn't even move slightly under all my effort to move her. So after a while I gave up and went around back. I locked the door behind me and went towards the window to see if she had gone but no, she was still stood there saying your names, over and over. It was really scary. I struggled to go to sleep that night as she was still there, and again in morning and when I got home later. It was like this for about a week , until one morning she was gone. I was over the moon not to see her, I went out for a nice dinner to celebrate and I didn't hear anything for a couple of days, until I got a letter saying "**I** **know where they are"**, and then another day saying "**he is getting weak"** and then saying** "almost there" **I was thinking of calling you but didn't want to be a pain until I read one this morning that said "**almost ready for destruction. Your granddaughter, Nessy is pretty**" that when I decided to ring you."

"You should have rang in the first place, I'm going to ring mum and we will get this sorted out, sorry Charlie."

"Oh don't be silly, just be safe... ok and tell everyone I said to be careful, love you Ness"

"Love you to Charlie"

Jake was shaking uncontrollably now, I had to step back just in case he morphed and attacked me. I decided that I was going to go and tell them in person, so I went to get my coat.

I grabbed my phone and ran out the door behind Jake, who had already left without me. As soon as I was in a fast and steady pace I flicked open my mobile that was still clenched in my hand and rang my mum.

I told her the gist of the story, and then heard a loud band and then a buzz.

"Mum? Mum, are you there?!"

No reply, so I closed my mobile and sprinted faster towards the house.

"Got ya" a harsh voice said. Before I could even turn around I was on the floor pinned down, my eyes quickly adjusted and I could see a girl on top of me pushing me down.

"Who are you?" I said sternly as I tried to get free.

"I'm Clo" she said jollily and the she started laughing "and you are Nessy right "she said between her giggles.

"Let me go"

"Sorry, can't do that"

I squealed as I heard a loud band and the sound of an animal in pain I immediately knew what it was from, it was Jake.

"Jake" I screamed

"Oh I'm sorry, you can meet up with your fiancée in just a minute. We just need to get a signal from Emmy, you know who Emmy is right?" I nodded, still trying to wiggle free. "Well Emmy will finish up at your house and then come here, get what she needs, and then you can leave."

"Finish up? What has she started? What is she doing at my house?"

I heard Jake let out a whimper that tore at my heart as it travelled through the trees.

"Tell the dog to stop struggling, and he can leave in one piece"

"Jake babes" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"They are taking their powers!" it took a while for Jakes words to sink in.

"You're what?" I gave the well dressed red head a quick kick in the shin.

"Oww. Hurry up Em." she said under her breath.

"But you can't do this."

"Shut up."

"You can't do this" the bitterness in my voice accelerating with every word.

"Shut up!"

Before I could say anything else she punched me square in the face and I plunged into darkness.

I came round and grabbed my face in pain. I then grabbed to the body that was carrying me, I twined my fingers around the fluffy hair and sighed in relief, I was so happy that I was with Jacob.

I lifted up my head slowly. It felt like it weighed a ton, as struggled to see Jakes face over my shoulder.

_CRAP!_

It's not Jake... my heart jumped a beat as I thought. There are no other wolves in Hull or Hedon or anywhere near here. We know that we would have known if someone else was here, so why was a wolf carrying me? Why wasn't I with Jake and where has Emmy and her gang gone and what are they doing? Is my family ok? All of these questions span around in my head until I plunged back into dankness.

I woke up, and to my disbelief I was staring at a ceiling. I stood up and spun around a little too fast. I had to steady myself. I was suddenly wordless to see where I was. The room was gorgeous golden walls painted to perfection; my toes tingled under the soft and extremely think carpet. I spun round again a bit too fast to see a glamorous four poster bed, with material dangling from post to post; the paintings hung on every wall were exquisite, fantastic and must be worth a fortune. At every blink you were stunned by a new thing you hadn't noticed before. I stood there for a minute just staring into air, until I pulled myself back to the real world which was harder than it should have been. I looked around and stopped when I saw a cream ankle length dress. As I walked over towards it I saw a letter next to it saying:

**Hello dear **

**There is a dress here for you to change into, and feel free to use any of our facilities. There are maids spread around the premise who are there for any of your inquiries, but for the answers that not just anyone will know about will** **be dealt with by myself and my son soon. We shall be back momentarily and we will organise for you to be shown to our offices.**

**Thank you **

**Mrs Solari **

Mrs Solari... never heard of her, but if she has helped get me away from the... I can't even say their names... then I will have to be nice, although all I want to do is give Jake a hug. A tear came to my eye when I thought that might never happen again. Since the club accident, I have fallen for Jake. I'm not thinking of him as the boy I have to be with but the boy I want to be with. Love is a funny thing, you only realise you want it when you almost lose it.

I went towards the room I suspected was the bathroom and I pulled off the ripped cloths.

_I can't believe I have just slept in THAT bed in THESE clothes._

I jumped into the shower, washed off the dried blood from my face and chest and belly.

_How did it get there?_

I then got out again there was shampoo but I didn't want to stay in there too long. Who knows when the letter was written they could be home at any moment, and I need to speak to someone and get home.

_If I have a home._ ..

**Omg where is poor ness, who is Mrs. Solari and is her family and Jake safe **

**Keep posted to find out more and review plz plz plz **

**Xx **

**Beta Note – OMG – ok, that made me cry beta-ing it, reviews people, LIZZIE LOVES THEM.**

**Also, please check out Thorns of a Rose, it's in my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I think it was made for me, I was stood in front of the ornate mirror pulling and tugging at myself and the dress, it was gorgeous. I want the slimmest of girls, _another bad thing about been human, _but by god did this dress bring you in. I looked so good; I was smiling to myself and marvelling my cleavage created by the boneing lace corset.

_Knock knock_

I turned around startled. I had almost forgotten where I was. Well...where was I?

_Knock knock_

I cleared my throat and went towards the door that was almost hidden because the walls were the same all the way round. The only way to tell where the door was the door knobs that stuck out every now and again, I opened the door to see a extremely cute girl stood before me.

She was probably older than me but she still looked adorable with a straight cut frindge and a long pony tail, and the biggest brown eyes ever. She looked gorgeous, apart from the scar that ran across her neck up to her earlobe. I think she must have noticed me staring at it because she turned slowly and efficiently sliding past me effortlessly and heading for my pile of dirty washing.

"Erm... I know that this must sound weird but..."

"New forest,"

I looked at her confused

"We're in New forest, Bournemouth"

_Wow, how did she know what I was going to ask? _

I don't even know what happened next; there was just a big gust of wind, well I think it was wind, everything went cloudy and then before my eyes could adjust to the smoke everything went back to normal again, to reveal the room back to its original state all tidy, bed made, curtains open and every inch of the carpet and walls sparkling.

_Now that's what I call maid service._

It looked like it had never been lived in, like the carpet was newly laid and the paint was freshly applied, it was magnificent. I think the maid was very pleased with my astonishment to her exquisite cleaning because she strode up to me and said thank you.

"Mrs. Solari will see you now" a deep and manly voice said from the doorway, I turned around to see a big built up man. He had extremely short brown hair and again a scar running from his neck well that was visible from his polo necked top up to his ear.

I walked up to the man who placed his hand on the small of my back and edged me forward almost aggressively. We went down a long corridor that ,again, was so ornate and cleaned to perfection. We reached a door that was breathtaking just to look at it. I know, I know, I'm sad, being overwhelmed by a door, but the carvings that were imbedded into it of people and animals, made the normal object into a piece of art.

The man knocked on the door three times, and almost immediately the door smoothly glided open to reveal a dark haired woman dressed almost the same as me but again, with the scar from her neck to her ear, I was beginning to think that everyone here had one; in fact I'm sure they did.

The man pushed me through the door causing me to stumble. I was still a bit dizzy, I caught my balance and took in a deep breath before walking forward through the door and I followed the lady who had opened the door.

We were in a thin elongated room that has a couple of chairs and a magazine rack.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Solari will be able to see you in a moment" said the woman; she had such a soft voice that almost made you feel like you were dreaming.

"erm... thank you?" I was still scanning the room as I took a seat on the leather couch and picked up a newspaper that was sitting next to me.

_16__th__ November 2009, what it can't be, its only February..._

"Time runs differently here dear..." I looked up to see who had answered my thoughts to see a well dressed woman standing in front of me. She was really nice looking with bright brown eyes and brown hair pulled back into a neat bun. She was the only person I had seen who didn't have a scar.

"Well thank you, I do they my best to look good and you will find out about the other thing soon enough. I'm Mrs. Solari and my son is in the following room if you would like to follow me dear"

"Erm ... yeah sure..."

I staggered around putting the paper back and sorting myself out in the dress which was starting to annoy me a little. We headed through a door and then walked to a door at the other side of the room we had just entered. She lifted a chain that was around her neck and pulled a key from her cleavage. She look it from around her neck and slid it into the door and turned it. To my disbelief the door opened itself in a fast smooth movement and Mrs. Solari walked through and gestured towards the chair in front of a thick modern desk.

"Wow you scrub up nice"

I twisted my head around to see an extremely good looking boy walk towards me. He had brown eyes like Mrs. Solari, and brown hair to that was spiked up. He looked like he must be Mrs. Solari's son. He was wearing a white v necked top and slouched jeans that immediately made me feel over dressed. He didn't really fit in to the place around him. I say he looked like a boy because he didn't look much older than me, he was nothing like the tall built up person who had escorted me her. He almost looked normal.

"I'm 200 actually"

"Erm...sorry?"

_This is getting annoying! I'm use to my dad being able to read my mind on a regular basis and be able to control letting others do it, but never everyone I've met like this, it was not under my control._

He laughed to himself and I soon realised he was laughing at what I was saying and I began to blush a little, which only made him laugh louder.

"Adam leave the girl alone" Adam, that's what he was called; I gave Mrs. Solari a smile and took a seat uncomfortably as I couldn't move very easily in the boned dress.

"You can change soon dear, they're bringing you some clothes from your home with them" Mrs. Solari said reassuringly.

_Who are they? I so hope they mean Jake and my family_

"Yes they should be here soon; your family are very...excited to see you" said Adam sarcastically.

"Oh thank you so very much" I wanted to ask them so many questions but I was so pleased about my family coming that I almost forgot where I was until I heard a loud cough. I looked up to see Adam looking down at me; I was beginning to dislike him. All he has done is try to make me feel bed or take the piss out of me.

"Get in line babes, get in line" he trailed off mumbling

"So, I bet you have lots of questions" Mrs. Solari said as she perched her bum onto the desk with a smile across her face that instantly made me relax.

"Um, well I know where I am. In Bournemouth right?"

"Well yes in a way we are, but were not in the human bit of Bournemouth.... I know dear it must be complicated to you, but were in our own country, our own world. Erm...how do I put this? No one knows this place exists. There is like a one way glass surrounding our land that we can see out of but no one can see in... My dear this is a secret place that I dare to say it has become... the only safe place left."

"Safe from what... you mean safe from them? Emmy and her friends?"

"Yes the Vemol, well that's what they call themselves.... I will stop them one day, mark my words" Mrs. Solari said with a bitter tone.

"My mum and the kingdom here believe that one day we can stop the Vemol" Adam said with a grin on his face that he suddenly hid when he heard me thinking about it.

Mrs solari shot her son a wary look and then looked at me. It was a while since anyone had said anything and Mrs. solari was still staring at me almost as if she was trying to think of what to say but couldn't. It was like she was trying to figure out my emotions even though everyone here seemed to be able to read my mind, so that one shouldn't be so hard.

"Everyone here can read your mind dear, you're an outsider and you have not been vaccinated against the spell that covers this kingdom... it's our self made defence against predators. We can hear what they think, what they're doing and what they're planning to do"

I thought about what Mrs. Solari had said before broken off but her saying

"Please dear call me Aimee"

"Err... yeah ... sorry"

"It's ok dear, it's just doing my head in, you saying Mrs. Solari over and over in your head" she said laughing.

"So... if you don't mind me asking... what are your plans against the Vemol?"

"We are teaming back up with the Volturi"

As soon as she said their name I shuddered. I may have been young when it happened, but I remember every minute of that day, the day the Volturi tried to kill me.

"What's wrong dear?"

I took this opportunity to show my power. I stood up and walked up to her. She had a confused expression on her face as she searched my head for what I was about to do. I put my hand on the side of her face and told her the story of my first couple of months alive. Her face changed expressions continuously until I was bored of guessing what she was thinking. As I finished I took a step back and removed my hand from her cheek.

"Why does she get a power?" Adam said annoyed but sarcastic at the same time. I had forgotten he was behind me

They were both very old and intelligent vampires, but neither of them possesses a power as far as I was aware and but by Adam's last remark, he definitely didn't.

"Well I suppose you won't be leaping at the chance to see the Volturi again, but they are our only chance, if we are to fight, then we will need every man, woman and child to be on our side, even if that means we have to team up with the royals of the north."

"So are you the royals of the south?"

"You're fast" Adam said sarcastically

"Thanks" I shot back at him

"They shall be here tomorrow and I want you on your best behaviour, especially you Adam. I'm sorry Ness, darling but we have to do this. We have no choice. We are going to war and the Volturi have excellent soldiers and all the major vampire with them have very useful powers and when we have your dad, your auntie and your mum's skills, the friends they are bringing, we will have a extremely good army to kill the Vemol.... and kill the Vemol we shall... right Adam?"

"Err ... ye right..."

"Right come on I'm sure you want to be reunited by your family"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Hope people are enjoying reading my story, and if for some bizarre reason you aren't don't hesitate to send me a review , but if u are going to criticize please put how to improve because simply putting ' it's not enough' well isn't enough, hope you are enjoying it though and please review and tell your friends about me and Emmy1512 coz frankly were both ace *cough* **

**Lyal **

**Beta Note – Hi all, just going to take the moment to say review this amazing story. If you also wouldn't mind, I'd love you all to go and have a look on my profile for the other stories I am currently beta-ing :) - Love, Emmy1512**

"Ok, just one more question ... where are they? .... And why did they just leave me?" I took a deep breath. I wanted to ask so much, and not that I wasn't really happy that my family was ok but I didn't understand why. Why kill all other vampires and not my family? By the look on Aimee's face, she knows the answer to my questions, and was dying to be able to answer them, so to put her out of her miserly I asked "why did they just leave my family? They were going to kill us and ...."

"They don't kill vampires, they drain them" Adam butted in before Aimee had time to answer.

I gave Adam a confused look and then remembered what Jake had shouted before Clo had knocked me out. He had said that they were _**draining their powers.**_

"Yes, dear the New Order drains vampires' powers and keep their energy and their gift (if they have one) for themselves making their victim weak and defenceless. They often don't kill their victims, just leave them to die, you see dear....."

Aimee came over to the front of the desk, to where I was sat, and crouch down next to me. She looked at my face for a moment and was obviously searching my brain for what I was thinking and how I was accepting what she was saying. As soon as she realised that I was coping quite well she continued...

"The can only kill a vampire by sucking whatever runs through their veins to the extent they have no venom left in their bodies and they turn back.... human...but then die moments later, because they become the age that they should be by now, if they hadn't been turned all those years ago."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful... they tried to do that to my family?... well... well why did they stop?... not that I'm not thankful, just confused. If they had done this to so many ... so many people than why not..."

"Because my army and I stopped them" Adam cut me off which I was quite glad for this time, the fear of what could've happened to my family was too much for me to continue the sentence.

"You stopped them from killing my family ... from killing me" a huge lump had developed in my throat and I began to struggle to breathe, tears formed in my eyes and all I could get out was "thank you .... Thank you so much"

"It's ok, they got what they deserved. We were already on their tail, watching what they were up to, getting ready for them to drop their defence so that we could attack. We weren't expecting to be needed for a saving mission..." a broad smile spread across Adam's face as he looked at me proudly, and then he went into officer mode as he filled me in on their battle.

"They have some new skilled vampires; which made it hard to attack, but we managed to intervene, killing and losing some in the process, but helped enough for your family to escape. The two who were watching you and your err... your boyfriend...came to help them, leaving you and the... err... wolf alone. He carried you away to safety but was soon needed. You were unconscious still, and he decided to hide you and go help. We said that we would get you and bring you back here so you were safe until things had calmed down... and the rest you know"

I just looked at him, because I don't think I have heard anyone, especially him, speak as much in one very quick minute, and also, I just wanted to give him a big kiss.

_He has saved my family, he ... he is my hero_

"well I do try,... but the kiss wouldn't go to miss" he gave me a cheeky grin, but I didn't mind that he was probably only joking and wasn't expecting me to jumped up and give him a big kiss on the cheek, but when I did his shocked face soon turned into a grin.

"Thank you" I said again

"Don't mention it"

"Excuse me Mrs. and Mr. Solari, but we have some quests approaching the wall" a muscular voice said out of nowhere.

"Ok thank you Gerry, we will be up in the control room in a minute and we will check if there the... right quests" Aimee said in a very posh and bossy tone

**Bella's POV**

It had been a long day of running, and as night was approaching all I wanted to do was go back to last Friday and be all cuddled up as a family, watching a film, but we weren't, we were running through the country towards the south. To the valley, and to my daughter; to help stop and kill the monsters who are terrorising the vampire world. We had been running for hours and I had gotten bored at watching the time go by on my watch, but I was estimating it was about midnight because it was dark. I suppose that it would have been darker to a human eye but even I thought it was dark with my sensitive eye sight that rarely was affected by the light.

I turned to my left to see Edward running hand in hand with me. He had the hardest emotion on his face. He had been quite distant from me recently, but I suppose that's acceptable seeing as he had just found out that a friend who he had come rather close to, was actually out to kill him, and his daughter was currently with complete strangers on the other side of the country.

Ness and Edward are very close, she is definitely a daddy's girl, and I knew that it was tearing him apart not been near her or knowing she was safe. I could imagine the heart ache that Jake must be going through, because I was going through it too. He might be bonded to Ness but the imprint, but in a way so am I.

I love her so much, Jake was on my right. I couldn't see his, face as he was facing the other way and his emotions are not very clear when he is in his wolf form. Next to Jake were the rest of the family, most running hand in hand, and talking to each other.

There were also a couple of friends that I know from our last big problem, when the Volturi tried to kill Ness, because they thought she was an infant vampire.

_Thank god we managed to clear that one up_

I don't know what my life would be like without Ness, _and now she might be gone,_ but I was trying to stay positive otherwise I was sure both Edward and Jake were going to break down there and then. We had most the old crew here again, including the Amazonian coven with Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. We didn't have to ask them twice. Zafrina and Ness have developed a huge bond over the years and they would do anything for each other. She had become a sort of god mother to Ness, and had bought a house over here so she could spend time with her.

Lucky for us, she happened to be down at the moment and came to help, then called down Senna and Kachiri to help the fight.

Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Garrett from the Denali coven also flew in and we met up with them on our way down south.

I was gazing into nothingness as I started daydreaming, and the world I was in slowly drifted into the back of my mind, and a new one appeared, a new world where we were all happy and I wasn't running to safe my child, but running with her to go feed as we played and laughed as we rolled around in the ground, we were...so happy...

"We're here" a stern voice said from the formation of guards that the priory, the wonderful priory who saved us when Emmy and her coven, who we later found out were called the New Order, tried to drain us all of our powers.

Flashbacks started to enter my wonderful daydream as I grabbed Edward's hand tighter. He let go and stopped, which brought me back to the real world. I was the last to stop and everyone crowded around the guards who were looking around and smiling. I turned to Edward confused and he filled me in that they could see the village but we couldn't. They had been vaccinated against the spell around the village that made it invisible. I smiled at him, glad he had filled me in as to why everyone else seemed to know what was happening, and I was out of the loop.

"Ah it's good to be home.... well let us in then..." the large guard said jollily.

He was obviously the chief or the commander of the group of guards, as he was always at the front and giving out orders, he turned to me and smiled

"And door opening now... And it's good to see you to chief"

_I knew it _

The voice came from nowhere, making me quickly look around to see where it was from, then all of a sudden a large wooden castle like door swung open slowly so we had a chance to move before it squashed us flat. Not that it would have succeeded, but it could have tried.

"well don't just stand there gawping... and come on in" the same guard said in a cocky tone as he walked over the door into the archway that was now producing music and laughing from the inside, but it looked like the inside to nowhere, as if you would walk in and walk out of the door in front of you. It wasn't until the guards started disappearing as they walked down the draw bridge door that was sitting on the floor and into the middle of the archway that you realised that there was something there.

"He's right... come on gang, lets go get Ness and see if we can sort this mess out" Carlisle said happily at first, and then a little sourly as he got to the sorting the mess out bit of the short speech. Then after a couple of seconds people took a unneeded deep breath and started walking into the middle of the drawbridge's transparent centre.

Edward grabbed my hand again and we entered last, after Alice, who was whistling and skipping along like her happy self, and jasper; whowas walking suspiciously, whilst desperately trying to keep hold of Alice's hand that was jigging up and down and swaying forward and backwards as she skipped.

As we went through the archway I felt kind of stupid. _It's never going to work_ I kept saying to myself, but as I was dragged towards the arch by Edward who was still in a good mood, I was amazed that as we walked through it instead of walking to the other side of the arch, we found ourselves inside of a large cobbled area that was filled with a market.

I turned around to see the drawbridge entrance looking as normal as ever, and as it closed behind us, you could see the field we had just walked through.

_Now this is spooky_

I never did take to magic, but I suppose I have to except the fact that it is real, just as real as vampires and werewolves, and we are defiantly here.

I looked around the market to see chickens and wooden stalls selling farm goods and animals. It was like looking at an old England film set before any technology was made. In a way, it was kind of refreshing to see a place where there wasn't someone shouting into a mobile or memorised by a TV, but weird at the same time. I imaged the fact that Edward had lived through the times that this scene belonged, I couldn't imagine my life without my mobile, Google and YouTube, but that's only because I'm still a human teenager at heart, and always will be, never mind how many centuries I lived.

I was suddenly being nudged slightly by Edward as he was indicating to turn around and go down a side road. I did as everyone else did, and we went down a couple of roads filled with tersised houses, all squashed together, but filled with nice doors and hanging baskets. This was definitely from a different period of time than the area we had just been in. The houses reminded me a little bit like London with the conjoined tall, thin houses.

I was deep in thought, and wasn't taking much care of where I was or where I was heading next until I looked up and gasped at the castle in front of me.

It was gorgeous a massive building with a large door and many pillars holding it up. The castle was made from large stone bricks, which looked like they had been individually cut and sanded to the same smooth and perfectly finished oval shape. The castle itself reminded me of the one the logo for Disney, but not blue. It was simple, magical and breathtaking. I was getting as excited as Alice when we were directed by a guard to go inside. Alice loves clothes, but she also loves interior decorating, and I'm sure if the inside matches up to the outside, then she will be on cloud nine as she checks out the place.

We walked down the long path that was covered in trees on either side that met in the middle with their top branches. They had light green leaves and covered in pink flowers. _I'm not the gardener type, but I'm sure that flowers shouldn't be out in February. _ The rest of the front was gorgeous; there were bushes and flowers everywhere, and with every turn of your head you were thinking of this place as a fairytale more and more. We were all breath taken and walking almost in a trance.

Jake had turned back human, and was just catching up because he had hidden to get dressed. He always does that around me, which I wasn't about to disagree to, seeing as now he is my daughter's fiancé.

We walked up the long thin gravel path and towards a man who stood at the end. He looked very posh with his head held up high and his black trousers pulled up to his arm pits and a white shirt that poked out but was mainly covered by his black penguin suit jacket. He lowered his head to look at us then clicked the heels of his perfectly polished shoes and lead us into the castle's entrance, but he never said a word. As he looked me up and down quickly I did the same to him, I realised that he had a slight limp on one leg and a very unusual scar on his neck.

It looked like the scar I had saw earlier on the guard, that I just thought was from a previous fight, but as I looked round at the gardeners who were trimming bushes and mowing the extremely green grass, they also had this scar. _Unusual._

We entered an entrance hall that definitely met its expectations; the main theme dark wood that was used on the desk, the floor, the skirting board and the large solid wood doors. The room was filled with statues of people; mainly half naked women which I don't normally like but they were still extraordinary.

We all huddled in and to my disappointment, Edward let go of my hand and walked over to talk to Emmett. I was stunned for a moment because I felt that Edward and I were helping each other get through this and he leaving me, even as stupid as it sounds, made me feel alone. I stood there sadly while everyone else looked around and another man, who looked like a twin to the man outside, stood up from the desk on my right to great us.

The man soon got talking to Carlisle, Esme was behind him and was he holding her hand she looked around and then fixed on me and I suddenly I looked away. I didn't want to upset her more by her knowing I was upset but nothing gets past Esme, as I had soon learned, and she started to walk towards me. I tried desperately to change the expression on my face and then looked up, not fully convinced my smile had hidden anything. She was just about to raise her arms to hug me when Jake stood up and punched me in the arm.

"Hey... what was that for?"

Jake completely ignored my question and carried on talking about how fantastic the place was. It soon came obvious that he wasn't much bothered by the castle, and that he was just making small talk,

"Jake.." before I had time to say any more Jake grabbed me and gave me a big bear hug which made me reluctantly best into tearless sob against his white v necked top, which I must say look fantastic on him as it clung to his well formed muscles.

"What is wrong Bells?"

"It's just... I need to.....NESS" I finally got out

"We will be with her soon" Edward said from behind me, but there was no sorrow in his voice. It was kind of harsh, but I was sure I was just over reacting. I pulled myself off Jake and flung into Edward making him stumble a little but instead of him soothing me and putting his arms around me, he just stood there like a cold brick wall. I suddenly felt stupid and backed off him and pulled my hands through my hair and looked up and Edward who hadn't even moved.

"If you would like to follow me, we will be meeting up with Mrs. and Mr. Solari and Ms. Cullen" the man from the reception said as he walked towards a glass double door that I hadn't seen earlier and then opened them. The sounds of birds and the lawn mower were clear from a distance, I didn't take in much of my surroundings as we walked across some more gravel paths, I was just so happy that I was moments away from been reunited with my daughter.

"MUM!" I heard Ness yell

"NESS!" I turned around to see Ness running towards me. She looked beautiful her tight ringlet hair was bouncing as she ran, and she looked so grown up in the beautiful cream dress she had on. I was so happy to see her happy and well.

As she sprinted towards us, the two people who were sitting on the little white garden table where Ness had just been sitting stood up and slowly walked towards me. Jake and I made our way towards Ness and for a second I lost all control I grabbed Ness and gave her a the biggest hug I could manage and started shouting at her and kissing her forehead

"Don't you ever do that again... you hear me... I thought I had lost you" I buried my head into her hair and inhaled her sweet smell.

"Missed you to mum"

I backed away from her and tried to take in that she was ok.

As soon as I had left her, Jake was right in and lifting her up off her feet to give her a kiss, as they both made out, I turned round to see were Edward was and was mortified to see that he was chatting to the boy who Ness had been sitting with. He was chatting to someone when we had just been reunited with our daughter. I almost walked over to him and slapped him. It took all my effort not to.

One by one everyone gave Ness a hug and a kiss, or in Emmet's case, a playful punch in the arm. Everyone but Edward, that is, and it was really annoying me that he didn't seem bothered that our daughter, who was put in grave danger, was safe and here.

_What is wrong with him?_

**So what do you think is wrong with him? Tell me in a review. Go on. Hit that little button.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta is emmy1512 – check her out**

**AN- **

**Hope your liking the story and remember to R.R.S **

**Lyal **

**Liz **

I spent most of the afternoon with Mrs. Solari, who had insisted we all call her Aimee, Ness and most of the other people who had come with us. Alice and Aimee were talking designing, which I found out was a big hobby of hers. No clue in the fact that her home was amazing. When we were joined by Edward and Aimee's son, Adam, we got talking business and tactics on how to destroy the New Order, which wasn't a subject I enjoyed talking about but the thought of killing Emmy was making me feel better. I gave Edward's hand a quick squeeze when he finally stood near me but he snatched his hand away. Even though he was good at hiding his affections and putting on a poker face, he still looked unhappy, and I'm sure he squinted when we talked about how to kill Emmy, but I suppose he had got so close to her, and she has done this to him.

The more I thought about it the more I noticed that Adam was also showing the same upset expression, weird, since he was supposed to be her enemy. He shot me an angry look and I remembered what Aimee had warned me earlier, that everyone who was an outsider could have their minds read from an insider, and Adam had just heard that I had noticed him been upset...shit...

I liked the fact that no one could normally hear my thoughts and wondered whether putting up my shield would stop it. Seeing as it wasn't a power, it was a spell I was unsure, I was just about to try when Adam butted in causing everyone to stare at him, and then me as he told me that the spell wasn't effected by any power. Everyone's eyes pondered over us for a while and then they continued with their conversation. Aimee had invited her head guard over too and they were all rambling away.

This was normally Edward's thing but he didn't seem half bothered in saving his family and the rest of the vampire world. He just stood and gazed at the fence gate, I'm not even sure where it led to. You could get lost in this place in about 2 seconds.

"Well that's settled then" said Carlisle as he stood up from the white metal table and followed the guard and Aimee back into the building. I stood and gazed as I tried to figure out what was going to happen.

"It's fantastic isn't it Mum?" said Ness softly, she must think that I was looking at the palace so I just went with it.

"Yes it really is. Have you seen much of it while you have been here?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, the room they are letting me stay in is fantastic, as well as her office and ..... " as Ness started to talk about the palace with Alice, who came just as she heard the subject of the convocation. I was pulled out of the girly chat as I noticed Edward still stood in the same spot, looking at the gate. He hadn't moved a muscle and even though we could stand still for hours on end and not be bothered, we rarely did it, and I had never seen Edward doing it for so long. It looked like he was in a trance and oblivious to everyone around him.

"I'm err... just going to talk to your dad"

"Ya... sure mum. Is he alright?"

"Erm" I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to him, as I reached him I put my arms around him and placed my head in his chest.

"What's wrong Ed?" there was no reply.

I looked up to meet his gaze as he stared down at me, the heart ache was visible in his eyes and I wasn't completely sure why he was so upset. I was just about to ask him when opened his mouth to speak and I didn't want to interrupt him. He hadn't spoken much all day.

"I can't do this" he said like he was disgusted by his words.

"What do you mean you can't do this... Ed what do you mean?" I said, startled by his unexpected answer. I pulled away from him and looked at him waiting for his reply. My arms were crossed over my chest and my hands in tight fists.

"I can't... kill her"

"What... after everything she has done... she tried to kill us Edward... she tried to kill our family, our daughter... You, Edward she tried to kill you!" I was screaming enthusiastically at him and was sure that everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care.

My husband had just said that he couldn't kill the person who had just tried to kill us. I don't care how close they had become; he wasn't risking the lives of our family, friends and most of the vampires, because he had made a friend with the wrong person

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not, because you're not doing this!"

"I'm sorry"

I was just about to shout at him when he ran forward so fast that even I couldn't see him moving, and then he was gone. The gate he had been looking at earlier was swinging shut again.

**AN – I hope you're liking it. Review please.**

**Beta Note – Eeek!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta Note - Hi all, blame me for the delays in getting the last two chapters out. I hope you all like them as much as I did ~ Emmy1512 **

**AN - I hope you all like this chapter! :)**

I stood gawping for a second trying to understand what had just happened, and then broke down on the floor. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

I could hear people running around me and the gate door open and close a couple of times. At first I thought it was Edward, and he had come back, but when it went again and again I just guessed that people had gone to find him.

I couldn't believe it. He had left me for her. I started to remember the last time he had gone, and made myself feel worse. If I could cry I would, I felt a hand hug and pull me up onto their lap where they were sitting on the ground next to me. I placed my head on their crossed knees and realised it was Ness because of the soft cream dress that was laying like a sling for my head.

She was trying to sooth me by stroking my hair and kissing the side of my head near my ear. She was crying and mumbling to herself. I didn't catch what she was saying, and didn't really want to hear it.

I dragged myself to look up after about 5 minutes of being collapsed on the floor to see Ness's sore puffy red eyes and her makeup smudged around her face.

"Do you want me to show you to a room where you can have some time in private?" Aimee asked nicely, trying to comfort me as she bent forward and reached out her hand which I held as I got up. Normally I could just jump up, but for the first time since I have been a vampire, I felt drained, exhausted and empty.

Ness got up with me, as I looked around the extremely quite garden I realised that everyone had gone. I looked down to see my tight dark jeans had wet patches from the damp grass, Ness grabbed my hand as I tried to rub it away aggressively.

"It will be ok mum"

I didn't know what to say to her I hoped it would but I was sure I could never forgive him, my head kept fluttering back to when Edward had left me before in my human life how horrible I felt and how bad I was afterwards, I didn't want that again. I didn't want Ness to see that. As we walked into the house I felt a hot large hand slide around my waist and take most of my weight off my unsteady feet. I knew it was Jake without even looking at him; I just clung to his top as he dragged me in the door.

I don't remember much after that, just falling onto the large bed staring at the ceiling while people around me whispered and doors opened and closed. I noticed Alice's and Rose's voices and was glad that they were close by. I sat and thought about what I... Ness and I were going to do, and I suddenly decided that I wasn't going to break down and suffer like I did before. I was going to be strong for my family and for me and prove that he has chosen to leave and I was going to move on, be strong... or at least make people think that.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my fingers through my hair and pulled and softened the knots that had formed. I sat up and took a few seconds to just breath and reassure myself I could do this, as I headed out of the room I almost started crying again as what felt like 100 eyes fell onto me; every single one filled with sad and worried emotions.

"Bella"

"Hey Em"

I walked up to Emmet, who was standing closest to me, and gave him a hug, fighting back the tears as I gave him a light squeeze and let go stepping back. I noticed everyone faces had changed to a worried expression.

"I... erm need to go feed"

"Oh, of course you do, I'm feeling like a bit of a top up to so we can go soon as possible... that ok... " Esme said quickly. She had been so quiet, I was shocked as she said so much and was the first one to volunteer to go hunting with me.

I gave her a quick smile, noticing that her eyes were as golden as ever, and she was in no way thirsty, but I was happy she wanted to be with me. So I turned around and went back into my room to change into some other clothes I had brought with me and were in a bag I had noticed placed in the room. I hesitated at the door and turned around to face Ness who was sitting on Jake's lap slouched on a modern black leather chair.

"Ness Hun, there is some of your clothes in this bag if you want them"

"Oh... thanks mum, I will get changed now"

She pulled herself up and unclenched Jake grasp from her waist and we both went into the room which I now noticed to be as gorgeous as Ness had explained earlier. I pulled open the string cords and pulled out some tight skinny jeans and a black plain t-shirt and almost the same outfit out for Ness and started to change into them.

As I ran all my problems, anger, hatred and heart ache felt like they had been left behind. Nothing mattered but putting one foot in front of the other and sprinting with all my might. It felt good to take my anger out on my pray; imagining it was Edward or Emmy I was killing made the journey worthwhile. I suddenly felt bad for the animal as I was feasting on its blood that I had caused it pain because of my problems, but as soon as the animal was dry I started hunting for more.

As I pounced and killed I didn't even notice the animal was under my weight, it was like I was dreaming and watching someone else be me.

I pulled myself up and brushed away the grass and mud that had collected on my clothes, I turned around and headed back to find Esme and Ness, who had come out here with me and I left them.

_How nice am I?_

I started running in the same smooth technique and never looked back on the blood bath that I had just caused. It didn't take long before Esme and Ness's unforgettable scents came into reach and after a couple of minutes I stopped at where they were both sitting.

I took a seat next to Ness on the collapsed tree trunk that was sprawled along the ground. I put my arm around my girl and pulled her to my chest, as I placed my head in her soft hair I was suddenly soothed by her smell. The smell only a mother would know about and how much better you feel from the smell of her new born baby the specific individual smell that your baby has that you will never smell anywhere else or on anyone else but your child. The smell that reminds you that you're a mum. Unlike humans, where it gets covered by other smells and slowly fades, Ness's is as strong as ever and hopefully always will be.

"Did you catch anything nice?" Esme said motherly, like I had just been out shopping or something; not ripping defenceless animals apart.

"Err...yes some nice small animals, nothing big... but... I err... feel better now... stronger" was all I managed to get out, as I lifted my head from Ness's shinny curls and met Esme's gaze. I was suddenly aware she was getting ready to tell me something.

"What's wrong esme? Spit it out." I then mentally slapped myself for sounding so cruel and smiled at Esme hopping to make out it was a joke. I'm not sure whether it worked but she opened her mouth and started talking.

"Carlisle managed to catch up to Edward, and they had a small chat...well argument... but... I don't want to upset you more dear... but he was heading to the New Order's land. He didn't answer Carlisle when he asked if he was going to fight alongside them, and we think he might be... be fighting against us..."

What was happening to the man I love? The Edward I know would never leave me, never mind fight against his family and friends, and threaten the life of his daughter. But as hard as it is to accept it, I had to. In a couple of days, I could have to kill my husband. I was also shamed that the man I love could do this, the pain it must be causing Esme and Carlisle after everything they had done for him, and he would leave so easily

"What's err... going to happen?"

"Well I don't think anyone has it in them to kill him if he attacks and that's causing us problems... the... well everyone back at the palace are trying to come up with a new plan in case he is there and does attack... I just hope he doesn't..."

I looked down to see Ness was covering her ears which I don't blame her for. I would block this out if I could.

"They have a very big army now, and if it does come to the point where it is needed, some of the guards will kill..." Esme couldn't say anymore, and I could see the bitter heart break in her eyes and the willingness that we both share for this all to end.

"We got worried"

I shot around and we all got ready to fight and pulled back to see Jake walking up to us, pulling and tugging at his clothes and then raised his hands in the air to resemble he was surrendering, and then pulled them down to see that it wasn't the time for jokes.

"We're just heading back Jacob" Esme said as she gathered herself together, and started walking off into the trees and in the direction of the castle. Both Jake and Ness ran together and pulled close into a tight hug.

I was stupidly jealous of the fact that they had each other, and even though I knew I wasn't, I felt alone; like I had no one.

_**A single feather dropping is like an elephant stampede**_

_**Every gust of wind like a hurricane **_

_**Every sniffle or cough like a strum of an electric guitar**_

_**The bitter silence like been plunged into the freezing ocean**_

_**My heart squeezed so tight it hurts to breath **_

_**The world feeling like it is on the verge of not existing **_

_**My world almost over **_

**Omg Edward has done it again, but is Bella as week and defenceless as before we will see **

**Hope you enjoyed and will stay with me for the rest of the drama and I mean drama there is much more **

**Lyal x Liz x**


	11. Chapter 11

Beta Note - Ok, this took a while to get out, and for that I apologise. It is my fault, not Lizzie's. I've been a bad little beta and neglected it for school work and the like. I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm working on betaing the next. Leave Liz a review, because she loves the love. And I love seeing her love the love. It's one big happy family.Edward

_Left, right, left, right_. That's all I could think about while I was running, the world was so confusing that I couldn't be a part of it anymore.

_Left, right, left, right_. As I ran forward I was also trying to run onwards, onwards and away from all the problems, all the confusion and all my mistakes, I couldn't kill Emmy; but not killing her meant hurting Bella and although my head told me to stay, my heart wanted to go, and I made the decision to trust my heart.

"EDWARD.... EDWARD!!" said a familiar voice in my head.

"EDWARD COME BACK NOW!"

Carlisle was mentally screaming at me and I couldn't stop him. I listened around to make sure he was on his own, which stupidly he was, and I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He soon did, and we looked at each other, and I was suddenly hurt that he was ready to defend himself. He had his hands in fists and his chest out ready to attack me, or defend himself. Why didn't he know that I would never hurt him?

I tried to tell him I wasn't going to fight by putting my hands forward to indicate I wanted a hug. I was so confused and all I wanted was to know I had one person to fall back on, but he didn't loosen up. He didn't even loosen his solid jaw and piercing stare, I was about to apologise when he started talking to me again, not through voice, but thoughts. I listened to him while I stared curiously at his jaw line that I think has never been so clenched tight and it was because of me.

To be honest it upset me.

"_She loves you"_

"I know and I'm so..."

"_What, you're so sorry?... so sorry that you picked the girl who was going to kill you instead of the girl who killed herself for you?... she changed everything for you... and you do... you do this...but you haven't just hurt Bella. Have you thought about all the other people you are leaving? Like...your daughter and me... me... Edward ...and your mum, your friends...the people who love you, your putting their life's in danger for what?... for your stupid love?"_

"I'm...sorr..."

"_Don't even say it Edward... so what now, you going to run off to that __**beast**__ and live happily ever after? Oh, well straight after she kills your wife, daughter, mother, father, sisters, and brothers ... .or will you be there to fighting alongside her?"_

I couldn't answer him. Carlisle had never been this angry with me, and I don't blame him, but I would never fight against my family. I was just about to protest against his assumption, when he said something like "should have guessed" and then he ran off.

I was battling against myself to run after him, but I just collapsed on the floor and stared at the sky aimlessly.

It was still day time, about 2 in the afternoon, I would have thought, there were lots of clouds in the sky, but it was a nice day considering the time of year and the area I was in. l laid there for what could have been the rest of my life, while I made things out of the clouds. I had just seen a bunny with two heads when I realised that I had well and truly lost the plot.

"_You could have anything... everything....but no! You have to fall in love... Stupid"_

I was getting annoyed with hearing people's thoughts and started staring back at the moving clouds trying to figure out what the big cloud above could be.

"_What am I even going to say? Oh I'm sorry I tried to kill you all, but hello can I speak to Eddie?"_

Emmy? Emmy had come for me! I shot up and ran in the direction of the voice and the tangy smell. Her smell was so unique. The way the sweet mouth watering smell lingers on your nose and was picked up from miles away. I was also mentally slapping myself when I realised I was so happy that I heard her call me Eddie again.

"_And, oh sorry, Adam; but I don't love you anymore; go conquer the world on your own. Yes that's going to go down a treat..."_

Her last thought went through my mind a couple of times before it finally sunk in. Adam is a member of the N.O, and they were together... She doesn't love him anymore!

I could hear her feat gracefully landing on the wet ground beneath them as she grew nearer and nearer. Louder and louder her cursing and swearing filled my mind, and then stopped and everything went back to silence.

I suddenly stopped too, she must be able to smell me, and I was shocked it took her so long. She was becoming a really good tracker.

"Eddie" she said confused in my mind, right now is when you wish you could talk back to her telepathically. It would be a lot easier. All I wanted to do was pick her up and give her a hug. So that's what I went to do.

"Emmy" I whispered from behind her making her jump and turn around quickly.

"Oh Eddie! But why are you here and not there? I couldn't do it Eddie I couldn't ki..." I ran up to her lifted her off the floor and kissed her roughly, as I pushed my tongue on her lips she parted them enough for me to enter and feel the heat of her mouth, taste the venom as it entered mine and I shared mine with hers. I opened my eyes mid-kiss to see her eyes looking at me filled with wonder and passion. I reluctantly pulled away and placed her back on the floor as I gave her one last little peck to show that I didn't want to let go.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she exploded and started shouting out lots of questions, that I wasn't listening to. All I could think about was how nice her hair looked and how sexy she looked when she was full of mud and all in a huff. I suddenly realised that I should really be listening, which was good because she just got to the part of her rant where she asked me the most important question.

"What do you want, Ed?"

A simple enough question, but my problem is it didn't have an answer. I didn't want anything, because whatever I want, I get and just ruin everything else. Including my last major 'want'. Example A: my last relationship. I wanted that and now look at it. Example B: Ness. I wanted her so much and I have probably lost her too. Do I need to go on? I decided somewhere between arguing with Carlisle and looking at the clouds that I will never want anything else and just live my existence being someone else's want. That is if anyone wants me.

_God I'm hopeless._

Great, I had lost myself in my head and was suddenly aware of the girl in front of me with a stern expression and folded arms.

_Oh she looks so hot when she is mad..._

"Hun, I don't know what I want"

"Wrong answer" she said and she turned to walk away. I felt that unwanted feeling of want, and I wanted Emmy. But not to have her as mine, I wanted to have her, if you get my where I'm going, I wanted to take her there and then up against the trees, I wanted to feel her skin against mine, her hands clenching mine as I showed her how much I need her.

And that's what I did I ran up to her and took her there and thank god she just went with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we lay on the wet grass, entwined in each other's limbs, I started staring at the clouds again, and drifted back into my little world apart from this one, smelling of sweet sticky toffee

"Your eyes, they're black"

"Um, yeah. I'm a little bit thirsty"

"Oh, well there is a village up there, I'm sure we will get some easy targets... bet I can beat you there"

Emmy jumped playfully up to her feet, making me gape again at the extremely gorgeous body she had, as she stood in front of me naked whilst pulling back on her shredded top and battered shorts that had suffered badly from our last activity

"We will get some cloths first of course"

"Emmy, I can't eat humans..."

She looked at me with a stern face.

"I don't eat them, I drink them... Hmm..." she looked away into the trees that surrounded us then suddenly her head shot back to face me.

"Ok well I doubt we will get any animals around here it's just birds and squirrels, and I doubt they have much blood" Emmy shuddered playfully, and looked at me with the silent question placed on her face; so what next?

"Yes you're right, but I am not drinking human blood... you wouldn't do it either if you could hear their thoughts just as they die. As you're killing them."

"Oh, I have the best idea ever, you wouldn't kill a human, but you would drink human blood. If it was donated right?" she wagged her eyebrows and then rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"Well... I don't know Em... I haven't drank human blood for over a hundred years now, and I don't know if I could... do it..."

"But you are really thirsty, and no one dies for the blood it's just a bit of someone's. Also I know someone who could get it ASAP so we don't have to worry about time. Oh come on! It's all good!"

"I suppose I could try..." I said while playfully sighing. I didn't want to drink human blood again, but how could I say no to her when she looks at me like that? "But we are getting you come clothes first."

I gazed at her body that was barely covered by the shreds she was trying to move around to cover her belly, even through covering her belly wasn't the biggest part of her body I wanted covering. No one sees my girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta Note – ok, I am totes glad that Liz here named Emmy after me. I can deal with being an evil bitch if I get Edward! Anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you totes love it!**

**Edward's POV**

"It's like something out of Mission Impossible!"

"Just get the clothes Emmy, and then we can go."

"Ok, ok. Just a little further"

If we had been noticed by the crowds below I'm sure I would have been mortified by what they thought; a mix between perverted flashers and stupid acrobatic wannabe's. We were hanging and swinging from window ledge to window ledge, roof to roof until Emmy was happy she found a house that contained the clothing she was looking for. We continued this until we finally found one, it was a nice detached little cottage that I was sure wouldn't have the cloths that Emmy wanted but all I wanted to do was get inside. So after I was sure the house was clear we jumped in and I left Emmy to go get changed while I looked around the house.

I entered the closest room and to my surprise found a massive plasma television mounted on the wall and some really nice recliner sofas that were just screaming to be laid on. Emmy came bouncing in with a extremely tight pair of black leather shorts on and a strappy leather top that finished just above her belly button, showing off her skinny waist perfectly.

"Where did you find them?"

"God Edward, remind me never to take you on a tracking trip. Smell around"

I looked at her curiously before noticing that there was no other smell in here other than Emmy. I did a quick run around the house, and again there was no other smell but her, and a shitload of TVs, music systems and more of the latest technology that Emmet would love to play with. As soon as I was satisfied that I was completely stupid, I headed back to the room that I had left Emmy in.

She was sprawled out on one of the four white fury sofas that were scattered around the large room, and was watching a film that I didn't recognise. I was filled with questions and confusion.

"Yes, Ed. This is my house" she rolled onto her side and looked at me nodding her head sarcastically like I was a toddler.

"So you had me jump around on roofs and risk getting seen... when you had a house ready?" I was trying my best to keep a stern facial expression, even though I really just wanted to laugh and have a go on some of the stuff here.

"Sorry babes, but I couldn't resist" she was looking at me with puppy and I could keep it in any longer.

"Why? If you wanted to go scaling buildings you should have just asked" I walked up to her and pulled the cocky half grin that I knew she loved before adding "you got any more clothes?"

"Yes... why do you as..."

Before she could finish her question I lifted her up and ran around the house ripping her clothes off on my way and throwing her onto the first bed I could find before doing the same to mine. In the space of a couple of second I had my girl completely naked and wrapped around my waist, awaiting our next activity.

"What do you fancy doing today?"

"I think we need to talk" I said.

"Oh come on Ed... can't we just have a couple of days of happiness before we have to go down that road? Please..."

"It's important... I just need to know... is my family ok?"

"No Edward they're not... but what can we do now? They have rejected you and I'm sure I have been disowned too... next question"

"Adam..."

"Ah... well... he is... he was my... well... I suppose he was my boyfriend... we want... wanted the same things, and that's it really..."

"What did you want?"

"Vampire world domination... Spells are stronger than power. If you know how to use it you can change the world within seconds..."

"And you were... draining and killing vampires and keeping their strength and powers for yourself?"

"No... Well actually yes... but there is more to it than that... it's complicated..."

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"You have been watching too many films"

I didn't even realise I had done, it but I had just said the exact same thing I said to Bella the first day I talked to her. I suddenly felt guilty and remorseful I hadn't realised I had been repressing the memories until they started flooding back. The first day I talked to Bella we were in biology, and were doing a stupid observational experiment, trying to win a golden onion. I knew the subject like the back of my hand, plus I knew the answers anyway. The teacher might as well have been screaming them at me.

I remembered the way Bella smelt, the way her hair was positioned, and how she was anxiously fiddling with her sleeve while I desperately tried to make conversation. I pulled myself out of the daydream and looked at Emmy, who was awaiting my answer.

All I could think of was "well what can I say? I'm a sucker for a good line."

"Ugh... well... it was 1603 and my best friend, Hannah, claimed that she knew magic from her grandmas' book that had been left for her... Well one day she came round pulled me up the stairs to my room and read out a line from the old brown pages whilst pointing at me and rocking on her heals a little. And then everything went dark, the next thing I knew I was in a big room filled with about 10 creepy looking people all dressed in black long robes. I was so terrified. I can remember it so clearly; the way they were all pale, and has the reddest of eyes, and looked like they wanted to rip me to shreds... back then I didn't know what they were. Now I realise they were vampires too..."

I looked down to see Emmy's heart broken face, so I pulled her closer to me on the bed and let her snuggle into my chest while she carried on.

"Hannah started to talk to them, but I was to preoccupied by the people circling me to listen to what she was saying. They were all mumbling in a language I didn't understand. I turned to Hannah for some reassurance and answers, but she wasn't there. I turned back to the man who had his cloak hood pulled up and covering most of his face. He was moving uncomfortably close to me.. "The human did well getting you..." he had a perfect voice and absolutely no recognisable accent at all. I didn't know what to say so I just said "where am I?" and he laughed at me.

"Even though it was the most perfect laugh I had ever heard, it had a dark and unwelcoming feel to it, making all the hairs of my body stand on end, "this place doesn't have a name because it is neither here nor there. There is nowhere to be, nowhere to go. Nothing to see... you have been brought to this place for a reason. That reason is the same for me. I am here to change the world, you are here to help me.." I looked around the room to see no one there. Within a split second everyone had vanished and I was alone in a room that had no doors, no windows, and no way to escape..."

Emmy started mumbling and making an unusual whining sound.

"Are you ok? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"It would be easier to just... show you..."

"Ok"

It was hard and tiring for me to read Emmys' mind, so I rarely did it, but I knew that whatever she was about to say must be hard. I have never seen Emmy look sad and I naturally wanted to help her.

I focused on her, letting everything around me disappear, and letting only her thoughts interact with me.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Yes"

"_Ok. Well here we go.... the man grabbed me, and again I was in darkness. And then suddenly in another unrecognisable room. I let my eyes search around quickly while the tight gip around my waist lessened, and I was slowly dropped to the floor. Again the room had no doors or windows, but a big ornate desk was in the middle. Out of nowhere a man span round on the big leather chair that was empty a second ago. The man was gorgeous, with short hair that was mainly brown but had some other lighter shades in there too. He had the palest completion and perfect skin. He had smooth pink lips that became slightly wet as he licked them before starting to speak, "so she brought you... well not too bad I suppose" _

_I looked up from my feet, that were causing soggy wet marking on the cream carpet, to see his brown eyes. I knew if I stared into them much longer I would be lost forever"_

"Emmy, I have seen Adam before" I said almost bitterly, I knew I shouldn't have been jealous, but it was upsetting seeing my girl getting so excited over ADAM, and how precise her memory of him was.

"_Shut up or I won't carry on"_

I closed my mouth, and stopped thinking about Adam, focusing on listening to Emmy again.

"_I was dragged to the seat in front of the desk, and sat down cautiously, rubbing my arm where I had been harshly grabbed. _

"_Where am I?" I asked again. This time to the man, who was looking at me with absolutely no expression on his face, making it impossible for me to guess what he was thinking. I looked behind me to see that the man who had escorted me into the room had vanished again. _

"_Hello. My name is Adam, and you are going to help me take over the world" he said, emotionless and down to the point. _

"_Sorry but I think you have the wrong girl. I am in no way ever going to be capable of taking over the world... I'm clumsy... Completely useless..." I was really trying to beat myself down so they would change their minds, and let me go home. But he didn't even move. He just looked as if he hadn't even heard me. I was about to say something to break the silence when he opened his mouth to speak. _

"_Not when I have finished with you" _

_The next couple of days went in a blur. When woke I was still in considerable pain from his bite but I felt more alive than ever before. Adam was really nice and helped me through the whole ordeal and that's when I fell in love... For the first time obviously..."_

Emmy started to stroke my face softly and then carried on.

"_So after about 3 years Adam had taught me everything. From fighting skills, to how to walk, talk and look as human as ever. I was taught how to be around humans without killing them, and then how to kill them if need be. I became a fantastic vampire. It turned out that Hannah, or Clo as we now call her, had accidently come to this place, and they had told her to bring someone back with her the next time. She went back and she brought me. _

_She was later turned into a vampire too. I found out that Adam was a prince and was working secretly, and behind almost everybody else to do what he was. After all Adam had done, I decided to help him on his mission. _

_Well frankly I didn't know anything else. _

_We then started killing other vampires and turning their powers into a sort of energy ball. People think that we can just get the power and straight away use it ourselves, but you have to follow all the rules of the spell to fully use it. Adam, me, and all the rest of the New Order have not gained any of this power, yet it was a good life. _

_To do a good job I sometimes go undercover when capturing a big group of vampires. That's when I came across you. _

_One night we were just about to do the same ritual as always when Adam came and told us not to do it to you. I still don't know why. I think it's because his mum and the guards were nearby. When we had left, and Adam went off back to his mum, I suddenly felt a pain I hadn't felt in a long while. _

_Loneliness. I realised that I had no one._

_Yes I had Adam, but he wasn't there most of the time. I didn't realise how much I relied on you to keep me happy, and then you were gone too. I realised that this wasn't the life I wanted, and I came to find you"_

"Same for me. Only without all the capturing the world stuff. But I couldn't imagine my life without... you and your arse... Oh torture"

"Well I do have a good arse"

I was so happy that Emmy had opened up to me, and I now fully understood it all and why it's been so hard for her to leave Adam.

**Omg I'm so sorry to my lovely beta, Emmy, for such a long chapter but I was on a roll.**

**Emmy's past went on a bit so sorry if people got a bit bored but now it's out everyone will understand the next few chapters more **

**Thanks 4 reading and plz review **

**Lyal **

**X Liz x**

**Beta Note – I was actually feeling sorry for Emmy in this chapter. Did you? Tell us what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta Note – blame me and the flu for the wait on the update.**

**AN - So I'm felling that this part of the story is dragging a bit **

**But I have to say that I got no reviews for the last 2 chapter. That is it none...**

**It will be better... Faster... And longer if you review so plz do **

**X liz x **

"Hun we need get going."

"One sec," I was standing behind Emmy, who was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to the purple quilted king sized bed.

"What are you looking at Em?" I asked as I peered over her shoulder and saw that she had some papers she was holding to her chest.

"My life." I waited a couple of minutes, confused, but I knew that she would fill me in momentarily

"People can look back on their life and have endless memories... isn't it just a bit... sad that I only have four photographs to prove my whole existence?"

"E..."

"And do you know who is on three of the four... Adam... he's my life Ed... I cant... I physically can't imagine the rest of my existence not including him."

"I love you," I said, scared of what she was saying.

"And I love you too, but who are we kidding here Edward? We're from two different worlds... we are here for different things, and we live for different things... and as hard and painful as it is to say this, I have to go back, and you need to go back to your wife, daughter and family. Because they're who you live for."

"Who's on the other picture?"

"My family... my old life... the life I will never go back too; not because I don't want to, but because I can't remember that life, and frankly the people on this picture died many years ago."

"What happens now?"

"Well I'm going back to the New Order, and you are going to protect your family and the people you care most about."

"I can't kill you Emmy."

"I know, and I can't kill you. But it something we have to do... I won't kill you. I have hurt your people enough... I now realise that I already have my life, and only when leaving it did I realise how much I love the people in it."

"Be safe, Hun."

"Ditto babes, ditto." I crouched down, and I gave Emmy the biggest and possible the most important hug I had ever given her. It was a hug that said thank you, goodbye, and good luck.

I turned to started my journey home. Because home is wherever my family is, but just as I was about to head out the door, I heard Emmy scream at the top of her voice, and reluctantly I ran upstairs and stopped behind the closed door and listened to the conversation she was having with someone one the other side of the door.

"He's gone Emmy... he ran away but he... took his daughter."

"Daughter? He's taken Nessy? But why?"

"Revenge. You've hurt him Emmy, and I think he did this to get back at... Ed...Edward"

"Yes Edward... I need to tell him."

"Too late."

I ran as fast as I could down the stars and out the door, adding a very dramatically loud slam to echo throughout the house behind me. I knew where she was from Clo's thoughts, and I found it horrid that she was going to keep it a secret from Emmy, but right now all I needed to do was go back home and save my daughter, my perfect baby girl, from that monster. I needed to go back to my home, and make my family whole again.

**Review and we shall get more ... oh yes I went there lol**

**Lyal**

**X Liz x **


End file.
